Arthur and the crossovers
by Travis 2017
Summary: From an idea from a friend of mine who is helping me here so read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime classics and new. Arthur will go to Dragonball Z and will see Goku and his friends and family and fighting some bad guys. We see him going there now to there. Arthur discovered he has the power to go to other demensions and they will see him and wonders what he is. For he is there and see's he isn't a true human but is humanoid as in walks on two legs and can talk like them. Arthur knows he is an anthropomorphic aardvark and he eats the same food as they eat when he says he is an aardvark.

"Hi there i am Arthur Read i came here from using a power i now have i won't hurt you," said Arthur, "And yes i can talk and walk on two legs and can read and write."

"I don't know what you are for i never saw you before and our heroes is coming here," said a man, "Goku and his team so talk well or they can hurt you."

"I am no harm to you or anyone else for i am just a kid not a monster for i am human like," said Arthur, "I am no monster for i am an aardvark who is human like."

"I do believe you but i am not sure they will for you must talk to them now," said a boy, "And my dad here also believe's you and my family here."

"Stop right there cause no harm to that family for we are the heroes here," said Goku, "And what is it that you want and why you are doing here?"

Arthur talked to them and said he is no monster and he was causing no harm to them just talking to them. Goku believed him and so did the others and heard he has come to test out a power he got somehow. And said he had it locked inside of him and got unlocked by saving someone so because of a good deed it was. Kale is there as well as the others. A monster came and Arthur was allowed to fight that monster and they won. Arthur said he is an aardvark who eats same food as them and we see them eating and talking over food at a table.

"You do seem friendly to me and you have nice glasses there can i see them?" said Goten, "I will give them back to you i want to clean them."

"I will allow you to clean them and give them back for i am near sighted," said Arthur, "I need them so i can read and write and won't bump into things."

"He is nice and i like him and i heard he helped defeat a monster that came here," said Chi chi, "And i see your not a monster you are human enough for us."

"He is good kid who has power now for doing a good deed back at home," said Goku, "I know he is no monster now at first until he talked to us he is no threat to us."

"I will be heading to another place to go for more needs my help," said Arthur, "I will come back soon as i can for i have that power now."

This is from an idea from a friend of mine who is helping me here. Next chapter will come tomorrow so see what happens next chapter when he goes to yet another cartoon.


	2. Arthur meets MLP

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime classics and new. Arthur will go to Equestria into the kingdom of the changlings. He will meet with it's leader Thorax who he will try to match him with Ember. So they can have the next generation of of changlings now that the former queen didn't turn good and left them to Thorax. Arthur did meet with Twilight and her friends and said them two would be a good couple. Arthur knows how to get people together like him and Francine is. We see Arthur talking with Thorax of getting a girlfriend now.

"I did talk to that princess and her friends in a small council of ponies and a dragon," said Arthur, "They said you and Ember can become a good couple."

"She is a good one who i am interested in after Chrysalis left we need a new female one," said Thorax, "She refused to turn good as in our former queen."

"We don't want to go back to being bad for we became good and no more holes in us," said a changling, "We like the ponies of equestria now."

"I know them two will make a good couple and a new generation will never have holes in you," said Arthur, "I am glad you all became colorful and no more holes in you all."

"I am glad we have you here with us and i hope i will date her very soon," said Thorax, "With us now good we have peace with equestria."

Arthur talked to Ember and she said she will love to go out with Thorax and maybe become queen for he is a king. Arthur likes Rainbow Dash the best for she is so awesome and tough. Arthur always knew Rainbow Dash was a female for how she looks and talks. Arthur is now talking to them in Twilight's castle around that table were the map is at were they first met Arthur and it chose him for that reason there. The changlings now good all but that former queen. We see them talking before he goes to the next place were he is needed next.

"They became boyfriend and girlfriend and maybe can get married soon and have more kids," said Arthur, "I will move on to the next place with my new power."

"I know they will make a good couple and that is so awesome just like you and me," said Rainbow Dash, "It is good you came here to us and use the power well."

"He did a good job here and glad he is a good kid who happens to be an aardvark," said Applejack, "I wonder what he eats and how he eats."

"He eats the same as humans for he looks human from the neck down to me," said Twilight, "I see he has ten fingers and maybe ten toes."

"He looks human enough to me and i am glad he came here to help us here," said Fluttershy, "I see he will now head to the next place with his magic."

Next chapter he goes to another place to see what he can do for them. See what happens next chapter in this story here.


	3. Arthur meets Avatar

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to Ba sing se and saw Zuko is there for he is taking time off of being the fire lord of the fire nation. Zuko saw Arthur and came to talk to him. He never seen an animal person before so he wants to talk to him of what he eats and he needs a girlfriend. Zuko is a good man. He knows he is from another demension with some kind power so he will talk to Arthur there. He heard about someone who helps others. We see them talking when Aang, Katara, and Toph came in and saw Arthur there.

"Yes i am an animal person but i eat the same food you humans eat for i am human like," said Arthur, "I see some of your friends is also here for they see me."

"That is good for we have good food for us to eat and tea to drink and can talk," said Zuko, "And these are indeed my friends."

"He looks like an aardvark to me and i heard about someone helping out others," said Aang, "I am glad he is human like and can eat what we eat."

"He looks nice to me and he has nice glasses for he is smiling at us here," said Katara, "I see your friend Jin came in just now."

"I can't tell what he looks like but if he allows me i can feel him for i am blind," said Toph, "Yes he is human like for he has ten fingers and maybe ten toes as well."

Arthur matched Zuko with Jin for that is what he came to do is why he is there. Arthur showed them his feet showing he does has ten toes like Toph said. He put his socks and shoes back on for he will move on soon to who needs his help next. Arthur made friends with all of them and he is glad about that and had food and some tea to drink. We still see them talking this time outside just before he leaves. Arthur is glad he matched that couple there and will soon move on to the next place.

"I was glad i met with all of you and i can tell your blind Toph by your eyes," said Arthur, "I know another blind girl named Marina."

"I was glad to have met you and i like her don't cover up my blind eyes," said Toph, "I am glad you came here and you are so nice."

"He is a good boy for i can tell he causes no harm as far as i know," said Katara, "And his power is to go from place to place."

"I can tell he is a good boy who looks like an animal but talks and walks like us," said Aang, "And eats the same food we eat and same stuff we drink."

"I am glad he came in here and thanks for matching them up there," said Iroh, "He is a good kid who is human enough for me."

I hope you liked this chapter here and next will be up to a friend of mine of where he goes next. I hope you all like this story here which will be a long story. See where he goes in the next chapter of this story here.


	4. Meets Samurai Jack

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were Samuari Jack is at were he will battle Aku who is back and a fight will go on at. Arthur is there to help that hero battle that bad guy there. Then Samuari Jack saw Arthur and wonders what he is. And he knew he was no threat to him or others so he know he is good. And he knew it was the boy with the powers to go into other dementions. He knows he helped others so he will help him. We see him coming to him and asking for his help against his old enemy.

"Sure i can help you fight him that is why i came here ready to help you," said Arthur, "And i think them people there is friends of yours i do believe."

"I am glad you can help us with our old enemy who came back to life," said Samurai Jack, "I see my friends as well and w wonder what you are and what you eat."

"He could be a mouse or maybe even an aardvark or something like that," said Ashi, "He isn't human but he seems human like so not sure what he eats."

"I also see he isn't a human for he seems to have fur all over his body," said a friend, "What do you eat and what are you for your not human?"

"I am Arthur and i am an aardvark and i eat the same food you humans eat and came to help," said Arthur, "And i am not a bad guy in fact i have indeed come to help."

With his help they defeated Aku once and for all and sent to the bad place forever. Arthur was sent to the Emperor who is glad to see him. He is glad he came to help them and no threat to anyone there. Arthur is glad he came to help them and that he is a good boy. The Emperor asked Arthur what is he and what he eats. Arthur told him the same thing humans eat even though he is an aardvark he has a human digestive system and is human from the neck down. So he was declared a human by the Emperor himself.

"We know we are anthropomorphic animals but we call ourselves humans after all," said Arthur, "And i am moving to the next place soon."

"We are glad you came here to help us and you are human enough for us," said Samurai Jack, "You did eat our food and didn't get sick from it."

"He is human even though he does looks like an animal for the way i see it," said the Emperor, "He is indeed human from the neck down except has fur on it."

"He is a human as far as i know for he doesn't eat ants and termites," said Ashi, "Where are you going now for we want to know?"

"I never ate insects but if i ever do they must be cooked for safe eating," said Arthur, "And not sure were i am going it is at random."

I hope you liked this chapter and will need an idea of where Arthur will go help next. I hope you loved this story so far.


	5. Meets Yugioh

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were Yugi and his friends is at and will help them fight against a new group of bad guys. Arthur knows that show very well and loves it. He went there and Yugi and his friends saw him and wonder what is he is and what he eats. And if he is good or bad or an adult or kid. For they just don't know yet. And found out he is a good boy who eats stuff they eat and he won't hurt them and he can play that that with them cards against the bad guys. One wants to take him out to eat and one wants him in a public bath house but he won't have the time. Arthur also has fur but can but he will check if he can for he is dirty.

"We will see as long as it is just us males i can after we save your world here," said Arthur, "I have come for me to save every demension i come to."

"I am glad you came here for you are human enough for us here," said Yugi, "We can train you in the game we play so here is a deck for you."

"He is a good looking kid for an aardvark and i know he is human like," said Tea, "He will eat with us for he eats what we eat."

"He is human from the neck down besides having fur he has ten fingers," said Joey, "And by the way he walks he also has ten toes."

"He does have ten toes he is wearing sandles on his feet as you can see," said Jaden, "He wants us to see he is human like there."

After that he was ready for the fight against the bad guys and hopes to win it. And Arthur won so he saved the world and took him out to dinner. He said he can take a bath alone for he wants privacy for he has fur. He is human like all the way down from his neck. So he wants it alone but the boys said it will be okay for them for they are males. He gave in but after he got dressed he is ready to move on and the other males knows Arthur is human enough. But a few girls knows he is an animal and wants to treat him like one. But the good girls stopped them and he is human enough.

"It does happen for i looks like an animal which i am but i am human like," said Arthur, "Next place might have more anthropomorphic animals."

"I heard one is as well as other stuff like hammers and other stuff," said Yugi, "I heard one boy has some more bad luck than a boy we know."

"He is a certain cute boy who we just met and i heard he got better by changing time," said Tea, "And he just happens to be you Arthur."

"He is going to another place and i am glad he came here to help us," said Joey, "I know he is a geek or nerd but we like him."

"I know i am a geek and proud of it and a friend of mine is a nerd in fact," said Arthur, "I am going to the next place where i am needed at this time."

Next place does have anthropomorphic animals and will play with some kids there. I hope you like this story so far.


	6. Meets Gumball

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were Gumball and his friends is at. Gumball has a girlfriend and Darwin will need a girlfriend so Arthur will help him get one is why he is there. Gumball know what Arthur is and he eats the same food that they do so human like. Gumball see's Arthur and let him in. He knows who he is and he will show him around after getting Darwin a girlfriend and before he moves on from there. Arthur knows Gumball is a good boy who runs into some bad luck. But Gumball has a girlfriend which is good for him.

"I am glad i am here and thanks for letting me inside here to help you all," said Arthur, "I know i cam here to help people who needs some help for evil or match making i am good at both."

"It is Darwin he needs a girlfriend so we are glad you are here to help," said Gumball, "I heard about you that you help others who needs help."

"He does need a girlfriend who will love him he is our brother," said Anais, "He knows there is a girl for him who can love him."

"Yes he does need one for he is sad he doesn't have one yet," said Nicole, "And we all hard about you that you have that power."

"He is indeed needs a girlfriend and Gumball here has one already," said Richard, "Here he is coming down now looking sad there."

Gumball is naming all the girls to Arthur and then Arthur knows Masami is a good one for him. He knows it isn't Tina Rex for she is big and a bully and the others girls are took. Mrs. Read knows Arthur is helping people and he will be back when he does finish. One other world evil seems to rule and it has the bad guys went to and took it over and rules with a iron fist. Arthur will help the underground group of good guys who will need his help to take back their world from their hands. Arthur matched Darwin with Musami and made them both happy and he was shown around as is before he moves on to the next place.

The next place will need some help with some bad guys for me to fight," said Arthur, "I heard that one world is ruled by evil somewhere."

"I heard about that earth in that demension so it might be the last one," said Gumball, "I heard the next world has some hero's there."

"I am glad i have a good girlfriend and i will remember you for good," said Darwin, "I m glad we met you for you have a good show."

"One show i do hate is the new powerpuff girls not as good as the one before," said Anais, "But the one from before was much better."

"I am glad he came here and now he is moving on from there," said Masami, "I am glad we saw him and he helped us here."

I hope you like this chapter here for i enjoyed making it and i need some ideas. I hope to make more soon here.


	7. Meets star wars

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were star wars is at and will enjoy it and save the rebel alliance once again. Arthur might be force senietive there and help them there. Arthur knows it is from forces of destiny and see's Han Solo and Chewbacca who saw him and knows he is a good kid. He took them to the house there and will feed him and knows he eats the same food they eat. And he will save them from a new foe from the empire. We see them talking to him for he knows basic is same as English and eating bantha.

"I can help you with that new threat from the empire for i came for that," said Arthur, "And help you defeat them and restore the republic."

"I like this kid here he knows we are up against a new type of storm trooper," said Han Solo, "I am glad he is on our side and not their side."

"I am glad he is here on our side and he is that one hero we all heard about,"said Liea, "He has nice glasses and he will help us."

"I sense he has the force in him and he will be trained once we start up a new Jedi order," said Luke, "He is a true hero for us here."

"I am glad i came here to help you all against them new storm troopers who might be droids," said Arthur, "I know it must go down for us to win the battles going on."

Arthur used his powers and defeated the new storm trooper droids making rebels win a few worlds. The battle of Endor is a month away which will see the death of the Emporor and Darth Vader. And a new republic will then start and end up going from planet to planet every few years. And the first order will arise in the unknown regions of that galaxy is at. And an imperial remnant will be around with just a government and no military. Arthur will miss them all but he has to move on and we see them telling him good bye to him now.

"Yes i will miss all of you but maybe i can come back once i am done saving the multiverse," said Arthur, "For it is in disorder do to an evil regime."

"We heard some bad guys controls an Earth after invading it by force in a short war," said Han Solo, "I think that one will be the last one making you a true hero."

"He is a hero in our eyes as well as some others and help restore order soon," said Luke, "I am sure he will restore it to order so we can have some peace."

"I am glad he got that power so he can be the one to save everyone in the multiverse," said Leia, "He will stop the bad guys from taking over all."

"I am happy he came here to help us but not sure what he even is," said C-3PO, "For he walks and talks like a human but isn't."

Arthur said he is an anthropomorphic aardvark who is human like. He will visit everyone once he is done. He moved to the next place which also has hero's who needs some help. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	8. Meets one punch man

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were one punch is at and he will help him fight some bad guys there. He knows that the main bad guys is behind everything in the disorder. Arthur was given the powers to save the multiverse from the bad guys hands. He was selected for he wants to save it all. Th one's who selected him was looking at all of his friends and some would cause harm and some would do nothing so he was picked. And the hero's see's him and know he is the hero who they heard about so they welcome him there.

"I am glad to be here to help you fight the bad guys here for i came here," said Arthur, "I know someday i will reach were the main bad guys is at and defeat them."

"I am glad you came here and we are having some problems with them," said Sonic super speed, "I heard about a hero who is a child so must be you."

"He might be a kid but he is a hero so i do like him even though he is an animal," said deep sea king, "And by his looks he could be a geek or nerd."

"He is human like in my book so he eats same food as we eat for he is talking and such," said Bofoy, "He is still a person so treat him as a human."

"He is also human in my book so he will eat what we eat here for he eats it i heard," said Bang, "He has come for he is a true hero like us."

After eating he saw the bad guys and he defeated them restoring some order in the disorder. Arthur is glad he is being treated as a human and not as an animal. If one did he would he would tell them treat him as a human. And that he has a human digestive system and all organs from his brain to his guts. And he should be treated just like them. Arthur knows he will run into it in one place or two and the rest will treat him as human without being told. Arthur is ready to move to the next place and he is telling them all bye and he will return after balance is restored in all places.

"The place i am going to have royalty there and i will help them there now," said Arthur, "I know the main bad guys is behind the disorder taking place."

"I know they are having problems that they need help with so good luck there," said sonic super speed, "I know you can defeat them and see you after we win."

"He is a good kid and glad he is on our side for a kid named Binky would cause some harm," said Bang, "So glad Arthur was picked for the others would fail."

"I am glad he eats the food we eat and glad he is human enough for all of us here," said deep sea king, "I hope you will return after you defeat them all."

"I promise i will return once i beat them and i know i will beat them to restore order," said Arthur, "I am glad i could help all of you and thanks for treating me as a human."

Next chapter he goes to a Disney place which has royalty there and will like it. See what happens next chapter here.


	9. Meets Mulan

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were Mulan is at and see's what looks like ancient China. He hopes he is treated as a human or he would have to tell them that himself. Mulan see's him and called her servants to treat him as a human for he seems human like to her. So she will treat him well. One wonders if he is the one they heard about and needs him to get her with a man she is in love with. Arthur said he will be glad to help her and she will serve him dinner for he eats same food as she eats one wonders if he is a Eunuch which he isn't.

"I do have a girlfriend at home her name is Francine who is waiting for me to return," said Arthur, "I have no idea what a Eunuch is."

"I don't think he is one for he seems to be in love so he is the kid we all heard about," said Mulan, "I am glad he came he can help me get the one i love."

"He looks like a good boy to me and he is the one we heard about who can help you," said Mushu, "I think he looks like an aardvark who is human like."

"He is welcome here with us for he is a good kid who will help you here," said the Emperor, "He will get a bath after dinner and he can help you."

"He is human like so we will treat him well and i am glad he is that kid we heard of," said Grandmother Fe, "I am glad he came here for he is helping restore order."

After dinner he had a bath and got clothes on and put his clothes in the laundry now wearing Chinese clothes now so he can fit in and will get his regular clothes back on before he moves on to the next place. He knows he will fight more bad guys soon. Arthur got them two together and that helped restore some order to that place there. We now see him in his regular clothes for he is getting ready to move on to the next place and fight some bad guys there. Arthur will miss them all and he will return after defeating the main bad guys.

"I will return here when i defeat the main bad guys so i can save the multiverse from them," said Arthur, "I will defeat those bad guys which i can do."

"I know you can for you are a true hero the one's who picked you did the right thing," said Mulan, "I hope the next place treats you as a human without being told."

"I know he can and will for this boy got us together and defeated some bad guys," said Li Shang, "I am glad you came here."

"He is a good boy who we treat as a human for you are human like in fact," said Mushu, "I am glad we have a good couple here."

"I am going to miss you all but i will return once i defeat them i will come back," said Arthur, "I am glad i came here to help ship."

I will need some idea were Arthur will go for it will have hero's in it. See what he will do in the next chapter here.


	10. Meets power rangers

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were Power rangers is at and they see him and wonder what he is. And heard about a hero going around and they know he is that hero there. And wonders what he is and what he eats. And Arthur told them he is an aardvark who eats same thing that they eat. And now they know he is human like in more ways than one. Not only speaks but also reads and writes and goes to school. And even all his organs. Arthur know one place might try feeding him ants and termites which he won't eat at all.

"So far i have been treated as a human because i am human like for i go to school myself," said Arthur, "Now i am on a mission to save the multiverse."

"I am glad you came here and glad you are on our side one's who picked you did good," said red ranger, "I know we can serve you burgers and fries here."

"He is a good looking kid and i love his glasses he is a nerd or geek who is cute," said pink ranger, "I am glad we have you here to help us fight bad guys."

"I am glad he is here and looks like he needs to use the bathroom now," said blue ranger, "The men's room is over there and your a boy."

"He is going there for i think he saw it before we told him were it was at," said yellow ranger, "And he looks to be a smart kid to me."

After they ate he fought some bad guys and defeated them and saw he looks tired so they will take him to a house were one of them lives at. His mom and dad said he can stay the night with them and won't hurt him and later gave him dinner. He is in his pajamas in his backpack he brought with him there. They know he is a geek not a nerd for Brain is the nerd there. Arthur is glad he isn't being treated like an animal there. Arthur is leaving the next day and tell them he will return once his mission is complete. We see them all talking to him before he leaves.

"I will return when i defeat the main bad guys who created this disorder going on," said Arthur, "It was them who made the bad stuff going on here."

"I know you can and will defeat hem for we all heard about them and we can win," said red ranger, "You defeated the one's here including a boss."

"That leave eleven left so far so so far so good and i am glad you came here," said blue ranger, "I am glad we have a good animal kid who is human like."

"He is a good looking geeky boy who knows how to fight and play sports," said pink ranger, "He looks like he has a girlfriend."

"I do indeed have a girlfriend who is now good to me she is Francine Frensky," said Arthur, "I am glad i came here and i will return when i am done with them there."

Next place he goes to is from Disney also royalty. He might have to tell them treat him as a human. Arthur knows he is human like and he eats same food as them and wears clothes like them. See what happens next chapter here.


	11. Meets Aladdin

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were Aladdin is at and he see's it looks Islamic for it is based on a kingdom that is well known. Arthur hopes he is treated well there. He knows he will fight bad guys there and he will restore order there. He will fight the main bad guys when it is time for it. He will train some with Aladdin himself in sword fights and better punches. He will be treated well without asking them. Aladdin knows Arthur has come to help them and treats him well and not as an animal.

"I have come to help you fight off the bad guys who you at war here in this place here," said Arthur, "I know bad guys are around i somehow feel it and a saw a spy."

"I can train you first then we will have some dinner and we train then a bath for you," said Aladdin, "I know you are a clean kind of person."

"We have a good bath tub here for him and we will wash him from his ears to his toes," said Jasmine, "He is a child so we can help him unless he knows how to."

"He might need some help for we do give children baths here as culture here," said the Sultan, "But must be you Jasmine we trust you well."

"He looks like a good boy for i wish i had his looks for that is good," said Genie, "If i was an aardvark like him and glad he is here."

Arthur has mixed feelings of a girl washing him and knows he can himself but he will like it. She knows she always genital with children. She said she can let him play in it if he wants so he can have less shame. He did his training and fought bad guys and bath time and bed before he goes to the next place he needs to be clean and sleep. And he did play in the bath and she did see a certain part which shows he is human there. She let him wash that unless he said she can and gave her permission. We see him in bed now and talking there.

"I do feel stronger here after my good training here for me from you," said Arthur, "I will leave tomorrow after breakfast here."

"You are stronger now i saw you beat them bad guys without problems," said Aladdin, Jasmine here will read to you now a good book."

"He will love it and it and it is for everyone so he will love it i hope," said Jasmine, "He can't read our language for he speaks only English and read it."

"Not sure what book that she will read me until she tells me it looks good," said Arthur, "And i go somewhere tomorrow morning."

"He will be read Arabian nights for that is a good book which has good stuff in it," said Jasmine, "And we will see him off tomorrow."

Next day they saw him leave and he is going to a show that has been on air for years. See what happens next chapter here.


	12. Meets Bugs and them

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were Looney toons is at same as tiny toons and Bugs Bunny saw Arthur and knew he is an aardvark. And Arthur said he eat what humans eat. Arthur said he eats same stuff humans eat and Bugs said why not eat what aardvarks eat. Arthur said he is human like. He said he can be mostly naked there for he is indeed human from the neck down. So Bugs asked him just be barefoot which he did. He as in Bugs saw Arthur has ten toes not just fingers so now he knows Arthur is human there as in toes.

"I can eat carrots as well as meat which humans can eat for i have a human digestive system," said Arthur, "And ants and termites can make me sick unless they are cooked."

"I will treat you as a human for you do indeed have ten fingers and ten toes," said Bugs Bunny, "I am glad you are the hero we heard about."

"He looks human like to me so by how many fingers and toes he has there," said Buster Bunny, "I am glad he is that hero for us."

"He looks like he is human from the neck down so we don't want to see his parts," said Daffy Duck, "He can be topless and barefoot.

"I know he is our hero and he came to ship this time no bad guys here yet," said Plucky Duck, "I am glad he came here for us to ship people."

Arthur shipped Buster with Babs and so on and he was then fed hamburger and fries for Arthur with soda to drink. He is good at shipping not just fighting. Arthur will enjoy it and he in fact is. He knows being human like he will leave happy. He knows one coming up will try feeding him insects and he will have to tell him he is human like. He will then ask to treat him as a human or he will leave without helping them. Arthur knows that can get them to change or he would leave without helping them. We see him talking to Bugs and them before he leaves.

"I hope the other places treats me good or i won't help them and i will mean it," said Arthur, "Because i am human like and wish to be treated as one."

"I am glad you are human like and i hope they listen to you and must hurry," said Buster Bunny, "Elmira is coming and you look like an animal."

"Yes you must hurry for we can't hold her back for good so we will see you around," said Bugs Bunny, "She could be a spy for them."

"I think her and Montana Max is on the bad guys side so if so we can handle them," said Babs Bunny, "For we took care of them before."

"I am off then i am glad i came here and i am sure you can all handle them two here," said Arthur, "I have another place to go now anyway."

Next place he goes to another long running cartoon that is still being made. See what happens next chapter here.


	13. Meets the Simpsons

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were the Simpsons is at so yes he is in Springfield which he knows about do to the show they watch. Bart saw him and took him to his house. He and his family as in his sisters and parents and knows Arthur eats the same food they eat and watch his show there. Arthur is there for bad guys is there and will fight them and a boss is also there. Homer knows one is near the nuclear power plant. And Bart said he saw a bad guy near his school there. And Lisa saw the boss near the the bowling alley.

"I am glad i can have some help and i fought a bad guy near the Krusty burger wasn't hard," said Arthur, "Once u defeat them all we can have more order restored to us."

"I know where another bad guy is at a female one in fact near bum town area which is bad," said Marge, "She might be looking for some help from them."

"I can take him there myself we will bike there he can use my extra bike for our trip," said Bart, "I can also help him fight her there."

"And please hurry for we will be going out to dinner with him as our guest here," said Homer, "We will be going to Krusy burger."

"He looks like he is smart and he is good looking for an aardvark kid who is human like," said Lisa, "And you will like the food there when we go."

Arthur and Bart defeated that one bad girl and took her to jail there. And had dinner and Arthur defeated the other bad guys and he will sleep in the same room as Bart. Arthur knows more order is restored and the bad guys lost another boss. Which allowed an underground team of good guys to take back a small nation and then another. So Arthur somehow got a message that good guys are starting to win in that world there. Next day after breakfast we see Arthur telling them bye and he will return after he defeats the bad guys on a victory tour.

"I will indeed comeback after i defeat the main bad guys on victory tour," said Arthur, "I know i can defeat them bad guys i was picked and doing it good."

"I am glad we can have some peace here as best as we can here in this town here," said Lisa, "I know this town isn't the best place to live."

"I am glad he came here he seems to be a good kid who is a true hero and good," said Bart, "And i am glad those bad guys is gone from here."

"He is a good boy and he wears clothes and acts human and i declare him one," said Marge, "And Bart can learn from him being a nerd."

"I am a good boy who was picked by whoever gave me these powers here," said Arthur, "And Brain is a nerd i am more of a geek."

Next place he will go to is Disney with royalty in a certain show. See what happens next chapter in this story here.


	14. Meets Sofia

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were Sofia the first is at and she see's him and knows he is human like and took him home. Her family as in king and them see's him there. And will treat him as a human for they heard about the hero but a servant might treat him as an animal and gets fired. For they know he is human like and declares him human. And told them to treat him as a human or be fired. But one female will treat him as an animal. But one good one will stop her and report her to the king for she broke a rule.

"I am glad to be here and help fight bad guys or ship i am good at both as you heard," said Arthur, "I came here for a reason so what do i do here?"

"We have some bad guys to deal with here but we have dinner and bath time then fight," said Sofia, "I know you are human so we know you can have one alone."

"We know he is human like from the neck down so alone for him there," said king Roland, "We don't want to see certain male parts of him."

"I know what that is for i am indeed a boy so yes he should have one alone," said James, "He is human enough for me here."

"I love how his glasses look and he is a good looking kid with a good heart," said Amber, "I will leave him when he has one after dinner."

The bad guy came just after dinner and Arthur defeated him and now he will have his bath now and to bed for him. With bad guys defeated he can sleep. That one woman went in there and he screamed. And another servant got her out and the king fired her and arrested her for she works for the bad guys. Arthur is glad that woman didn't see anything just walked in. Arthur is now clean and wearing his pajamas and will sleep with James there. Arthur is glad bad guys are defeated there restoring some order to the disorder. Next day we see him leaving with them seeing him off.

"I will be back when i defeat the bad guys i will come on victory tour i promise that," said Arthur, "I was glad i got some training here it will help."

"I am glad you came here to help us here for they wanted to takeover this place here," said Sofia, "I am glad you are human like."

"He is a good kid who i shared my bed with me for he is human like," said James, "I am glad he came here to help us here."

"He is human in my books for he acts human and eats like a human so he is," said king Roland, "He will be back when he defeats bad guys there."

"I am glad he is human like for if not i wouldn't like him very much," said Amber, "I hope he comes back when bad guys are defeated."

Arthur will go to a place of a long running cartoon which he doesn't watch. See what happens next chapter here please.


	15. Meets South Park

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were South park is at and reminds him of who he was in Buster's imagination. He see's Eric Cartman and them see's him there as well. And wonder what he eats so they will ask him what he eats. He said he eats the same food as humans for he is human like. He will stay with Cartman for he was him of what Buster sent in. Arthur will help them fight the bad guys there. Arthur hates that show but he will help them anyway and his mom says we don't watch that show here do to D.W. being there.

"I am not allowed to watch your show do to my little sisters and my parents is strict," said Arthur, "And your show is for adults but mine don't watch it."

"I understand that but if you ever do don't tell your parents about it do to them being strict," said Cartman, "I am glad we have you here."

"Your new friend does indeed eat the same food we eat because he is human like," said Mrs. Cartman, "He is the hero we all heard about."

"I am glad i eat the same food you all eat for if i didn't i wouldn't be here," said Arthur, "I am glad they needed someone who is human or human like."

"I am glad we have you here for we are having problems with a few bad guys," said Cartman, "I hope you defeat the main bad guys soon."

After dinner he used his skills and defeated a bad guy at the school playground and a second one at the store front area. And found the boss one and defeated him near a the high school. He can stay if he agrees to have a bath and he did so. He is now in his pajamas now. After breakfast he is ready to head to the next place which has superhero's in it. For they are having problems with a group of bad guys. We see him talking with all of them kids before he goes to save another earth. We see them all talking now before he heads to the next place there.

"I will miss him and i didn't die this time for i always comeback anyway," said Kenny, "If i did i know what you will say if i did."

"We will all miss him for he is nice and he came to save us of course," said Stan, "I am glad he came here to save us here."

"He can defeat the bad guys on all the worlds in the multiverse here," said Kyle, "I will miss him and he will return i hope."

"He will defeat the main bad guys so he can save every world there," said Cartman, "I you do defeat the main bad guys there."

"If i fail would mean my death for i will fight them at my own risk i can take," said Arthur, "I am going to defeat them and i will return on victory tour."

Next chapter will go were superhero's is at and ask for his help. Arthur will help save them so see what happens next here.


	16. Meets Advengers

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were the Advengers is at for they are having problems with some bad guys there and he came to help them. Arthur knows them hero's is the best. He is glad that he gets to help his hero's fight against evil. Arthur is glad he will be treated human like the rest. Iron man saw him and took him to their headquarters because he is a hero like them. And gave him a costume and a mask. Arthur is getting some training before fighting the bad guys and we see them all talking now and will feed him.

"I know who all of you are and i am on your side for you are my hero's so i will help," said Arthur, "And thanks for this costume and for the good food as well as a place to sleep."

"I am glad you came here for the one's who picked you did a good job," said Iron man, "We heard about all the good you have done so far."

"I am glad he is on our side here and we know you are good inside and out," said Thor, "I had part in picking him for i offered it to him and they did so."

"I am glad we have him for he is a cute for someone who is an aardvark kid," said Jean Grey, "He also looks smart and a nerd like me."

"I think he is a nerd for he also looks strong and i am glad he is here in fact," said Captain America, "He is a fan of us and a true hero indeed."

Captain America will be the one to train him along with Hulk and Thor. Jean Grey will test how smart Arthur is there for she thinks he is a nerd but he is just a geek. Thor said to her he is a hero who has come and not a nerd only a geek who is strong. So after dinner he had training and then fought and defeated them there. Ms. Marvel decided to give Arthur there a bath. She seen males naked before but Arthur said he can wash himself but she can watch him. She agreed to that and he got his pajamas on and went to sleep and next day they are seeing him off.

"I will defeat the main bad guys and i will return here on my victory tour," said Arthur, "If i fail would mean my death and i will risk my own life."

"I will miss him for he is a good kid who loves to play in the bath here," said Ms. Marvel, "I am glad we have him on our side here."

"One person who helped pick him wanted it to be Binky but he isn't good," said Thor, "He bullies people at times in fact at school."

"I am glad Arthur here was picked for the others wasn't right for it either," said Captain America, "He will be the one who will defeat them bad guys there."

"I am glad we have him here and now we are seeing him off now," said Spider Man, "He will be the one to beat them there."

Next chapter he will go to a good cartoon who was on air for a long time. See what happens next chapter here.


	17. Meets American Dad

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were American dad is at and Steve Smith saw Arthur and knows who he is and let him in. He know he eats what they eat so no problem. Arthur hope he never goes to a place that thinks he eats insects instead of what he eats being human like in fact. Arthur knows he eats what humans eat for he is human from the neck down. He won't help people who treats him as a human. He knows Steve watches his show and Arthur watches their show as well so he will be glad to help him find a girl for him.

"So far and here i am treated as a human which is how i want to be treated," said Arthur, "And because of the good dinner so i will help you."

"I know you are human like i watch your show so i know you eat what we eat," said Steve, "And i am glad you will help me because of it."

"I am glad he is here and he wears glasses like you for he is near sighted like you," said Hayley, "He will save the multiverse from evil."

"He is a good person and i will treat him as a human for he is like us here," said Stan, "I am glad he is here to help our boy here."

"He is human enough for me for he eats what we eat and walks and talks like us," said Francine, "I am glad he is helping restore order."

Arthur got him and that girl together and now he will have his shower and get ready for bed there. Arthur thinks one world will treat him as an animal instead of as a human like he should be. Arthur will have to tell them and if they listen he will help them if not he will just leave without helping them. He could end up in what is in comic books and stuff. After that he went to bed and next day after breakfast he is ready to leave and telling them he will return on victory tour after beating main bad guys. We see them now telling him bye and Roger is also there telling him bye as well.

"I will defeat them bad guys and restore order to the multiverse and return and head home," said Arthur, "I was picked for they knew they can trust me to do it best."

"I know you have a girlfriend who is happened to be named Francine now," said Steve, "I am glad we had you here with us here."

"I am glad he is human like and i am an alien as you can tell i am good," said Roger, "I am glad we see his show on TV here."

"He and that girl is made for each other for she is now good to him now," said Francine, "And we all watch his show for it is a good one."

"I am glad he came here for he is a good kid who can beat them villians," said Stan, "And he will help everyone who treats him well."

Next Arthur goes to Code Lyoko so puts him in France in that one there. See what happens next chapter here please.


	18. Meets PPGZ

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were Powerpuff girls Z is at and will treat him as a human for they watch his show. Arthur is glad no one is treating him as an animal were he goes. And if he ever does he wouldn't help them if they won't listen to him that he is human like and needs what they eat. Arthur doesn't eat insects unless they was cooked even then he wouldn't. Arthur see's them and they see him as well. And will stay with Blossom. We see them all talking now about the problem they are having there about it.

"I can and will help you deal with them bad guys for you and training at first," said Arthur, "You know i can and will defeat the main one's."

"I will be glad to train you and feed you and we can beat them bad guys there," said Blossom, "I am glad you came here and you need a bath after that."

"I can wash him in that bath for he seems to likes us all and he is cute looking," said Bubbles, "And you can feed him for we do the other two."

"I will be glad to feed them our food for he is indeed human like in fact," said Buttercup, "I am glad we have him here in this place here."

"Your friend here is welcome here and he is human like in my book here," said Blossom's mom, "I am glad you will help him out."

Buttercup served him the food as well as to all of them there and Blossom trained him and fought and defeated them. Bubbles said she will be gental washing him from his head to his toes. He said he will leave tomorrow for the next place. Arthur said once he defeats the main bad guys and will be back on victory tour. He is glad he came there and see's how human he is and no surprise to them there for he is human from the neck down. And we see them the next day seeing him off. We see them all talking there and knows he will return on victory tour.

"I will return i promise you for if i lose i will be dead so i will return here," said Arthur, "I am glad we are here alive and i will be safe when it is done."

"We will be glad when you win for we are counting on you to win there," said Blossom, "You are human enough for us here."

"He might look like an animal but sounds and acts human so he is human," said Bubbles, "He also eats the same the same food as us."

"He is also a good boy for i can tell for he has boy parts i am sure," said Buttercup, "He is human from the neck down in fact."

"I am indeed am human from the neck down just ask Bubbles here," said Arthur, "And you can tell i have ten toes i was barefoot."

Next chapter he will go to a long running cartoon still on the air. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	19. Meets AGU

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were All Grown Up is at to help them find love which he did before. And they see him and know he is human like and will treat him there as one. Arthur knows who they are and they know who he is as well. And knows he eats what they eat so that work out well. And will stay with Phil in his room in an extra bed as long as he is there. He will get some training there from a man there. He will be glad they will treat him as a human which is what he wants.

"I will help you all for you treat me as a human for i am very human like in fact," said Arthur, "I am human from the neck down so same insides as humans do."

"We know who you are and why your here and you will be in the room with me," said Phil, "And i watch your show it is a very good one."

"And if you need help with anything is come and ask me for i will be down the hall," said Lil, "And just knock and i will answer if not busy."

"And we all watch your show and glad your on our side for we like you here," said Tommy, "And we all like the specials there."

"He is a good looking boy and he wears glasses like my brother here," said Kimi, "And i am glad he came here to help us out."

Arthur is glad they will treat him as a human for he won't talk and help people who treats him as an animal and tries feeding him ants and termites. And would leave if they won't listen to him there. And they said one group might treat him as an animal and to try to reason with them before he leaves. Arthur heard that one could treat him as an animal before. And it won't be there for they treat him as a human. Tommy said if you need help ask them and will try the best to help him there and he helped them get with each other. Next day they are sending him off as he leaves.

"I will be back on victory tour for i will beat them bad guys there," said Arthur, "I am glad i saw all of you here and i will be back after victory."

"You are human enough for us and i like his glasses and i also wear them," said Chuckie, "I am glad he came here for i like him."

"I declare him a human from another demension so life is out there," said Dil, "I am glad we have him and now we will see him off."

"He is indeed human like and he sleeps like us and eats what we eat," said Phil, "He has a good friend named Buster for we are a like."

"I am glad he was picked and not Binky for he can be mean," said Tommy, "And i am glad we saw him here and he will win there."

Next place he goes has magic in it and he can learn to use it there. See what happens next chapter here please.


	20. Meets magic the gathering

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were magic the gathering is at and they see him there. Ajani Goldmane will train him in magic and will stay with him there with him there. Arthur will learn magic there which can help him fight the main bad guys and evil magic users is there and must fight them. The evil one's wants to hurt the good elves who comes out at night. Arthur heard of a night elf not there named Nixxiom. He said he heard of that person somewhere before and said he is in another demension there as in real world.

"He is on planet Dolan and i know the elves are nice and does no harm," said Arthur, "I say we can train me so i can protect them good elves there."

"We will have dinner first so you can have the energy and you are human like," said Ajani, "And here is my friends here who knows who you are."

"We know he plays our game and glad he is here with us in person now," said Dack, "And he used me to win a new deck there."

"He came to help save us from the evil forces that begun when they took over a place," said Dovin, "He is a good kid who is a true hero here."

"I am glad he is human like so no insects for him he eats what we eat here," said Domri, "He will learn magic well and beats them here."

Arthur learned to use good magic very well after dinner there. Arthur saw them bad guys and defeated them all. Arthur is allowed to shower himself for he is human like and eight years old. He went to sleep and woke up and ready for breakfast and will leave very soon for a boss is coming up next place he goes to. They know he will return after he defeats the main group of bad guys. He will go to a world does have superhero's in it which he knows very well. We see them all talking as he goes to another place there.

"Them superhero's needs my help as in the justice league who is hero,s of mine," said Arthur, "And they need me there of course."

"We know you will be back on victory tour for you will win against them there," said Ajani, I am glad we saw you here and glad you was picked."

"I am glad he was picked by whoever picked him so i think the gods," said Dack, "And if it is them then Arthur will become one."

"The gods can indeed make him one for they picked him for it," said Dovin, "I am sure it is up to him if he becomes one or not."

"And he will become a true hero and the gods picked him out of everyone," said Domri, "And we know he will return here after he wins."

Next he goes to DC and meets the justice league there. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	21. Meets justice league

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were justice league is at and glad to see his hero's like superman and batman. He is a big fan of superman for he is strong and brave in fact. Arthur wants to be trained by him and maybe help him with them bad guys. He said he will think about it and will train him. Flash said he can also train him a bit same as wonder woman. Arthur doesn't care much about a few hero's but get's along with them. Arthur is a true hero in their eyes for he already defeated a bunch of them so far.

"I am glad i will get some good training here and hope i am treated as a human," said Arthur, "For i am human from the neck down and same insides except the head but same kind of brain."

"We know your are human like and i will be glad to help you and feed you our food," said superman, "And we do watch your show so glad you are here."

"He is a good person and a true hero and he can defeat them main bad guys," said batman, "I am glad he came here so he can help us."

"I am glad he is a good looking boy and his glasses suit him well and real one's," said wonder woman, "He is a good person who was picked by gods."

"He is a good hero who can defeat them bad guys there and i can train him a bit," said flash, "I am glad he is here and i can make him faster."

His superhero name will be picked by the one's who picked him or he might be just Arthur. For everyone knows who he is and what he does is good. Arthur just wants to save the multiverse and he doesn't want to become an immortal. He could be offered it but will turn them down in a good way and not in a rude way for he is a polite boy unlike some other boys he knows. Binky, Rattles, Slink, and Otis would use it for evil so he was picked so he can use it for good. Buster would be too lasy and Brain too smart. We see he defeated them bad guys and next day we see him leaving.

"I am glad you all helped me with them and glad i came here to see all of you," said Arthur, "But to bad you have to stay here so i need more training where i go next."

"I am glad you helped us deal with them bad guys because your more powerful than us," said superman, "We know you can defeat them once and for all."

"I am glad we saw him here and glad he helped us restore some peace here now," said green lantern, "He is a good person who won't do any harm there."

"He is a good kid who was picked and glad they picked him over the others which is a lot," said green arrow, "He is a good and true hero."

"He will defeat them all and will come back on his victory tour for he will die if not," said hawk girl, "And there he goes now."

Next place he goes is another magic world and will learn some more. See what happens next chapter here please.


	22. Earth 13

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were the league of shadows which is hero's of DC Earth 13. Magic there is strong for it is in magical twilight as in filled with magic not just the sun. It has the same amount of sunlight like back on his Earth. His Earth is filled with anthropomorphic animals like him. Superdemon saw him and knows he is no threat to them for he is good and same as them. He is a good person who come to help save the world not takeover. So they took him to their place and will train him in good magic and fighting as well.

"I am glad i came here and to help you all fight the dark magic users here," said Arthur, "I am glad i came here so i can help all of you here."

"We heard about you and know you are here for good and and no harm to good," said superdemon, "And we will all help train you and then fight them here."

"I am glad he came here to help us and treat him as a human for he is human like," said witch boy, "And i am glad he came here to help us with them bad guys here."

"He seems to be a good boy and glad he is here to help us in our time of troubles here," said fate, "And glad we have a true hero here like us."

"I am glad we have him on our side and glad it wasn't Binky or them which would be bad," said ragman, "He is a good kid who is using it for good."

They trained him in all good magic they know and it is enough to get the job done right. Arthur already learned some good magic already in magic the gathering so it can help him there. And he had dinner and they defeated the regular bad guys and Arthur beat the boss there. And saw he became stronger and will use it for good and not evil and he knows he can keep them powers all his life or could become a god and keep them forever. And that choice is up to him alone to make and would if Francine becomes immortal as well and their kids as well. We see them seeing him off the next day.

"I will defeat them main bad guys there and give that earth back to them people," said Arthur, "I am glad i came here and next place i go i hope i am treated human there."

"If not you must tell them to or leave them and move to the next one on the list," said superdemon, "I am glad we saw you and helped you by training you."

"I am glad he is on our side or we would all be dead now and he would be one of them," said deadman, "So glad he is a good guy so that makes him one of us."

"I am glad we fight for the good of this earth here and glad i helped him here," said swampman, "He is a ood kid with a good heart."

"I am glad we have him here and now we are seeing him off now and he will win," said enchantress, "He is a good guy who is just a kid."


	23. Meets the muppets

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were the muppets is at and can help them if they treat him as a human because he is human from the neck down and most of his insides except his skull. Arthur knows Gonzo is an alien and they need Kermit and Miss Piggy back together so Arthur is there now for it. And they know he is human like and will treat him as one. Arthur is glad no one is trying to feed him insects. Arthur doesn't eat them unless they was cooked even then he wouldn't. We see all talking now in fact.

"Glad i will be treated as a human here just like the other places i went so far," said Arthur, "I am glad i am here and i heard about you all and watched the shows and movies."

"We are glad you came here and glad we have you here for we watch your show," said kermit, "I am glad we have a good hero like yourself."

"I am glad he knows i am an alien who isn't from here and glad he is here," said gonzo, "He is either a nerd or just an average geek."

"He is smart but Brain is the nerd but Arthur here is a geek who loves sports," said Ms. Piggy, "I watch his show for it is a good one."

"I am glad he came here and i am glad he is human like and won't harm us," said scooter, "I am glad i am here to see our favorite hero."

Arthur got good food from them and he got them two back together and he will now get a bath there. And now in his pajamas and see's how nice his feet and toes. And knows Arthur is human like so he will be treated as a human. And he has blood inside of him as well as bones and such unlike the muppets there. He is glad he helped them and they are glad he came there. Next day he is leaving and going to the next place were bad guys is at. We see them all talking as he is ready to leave. And he had some training as well and ready for the next place.

"I will miss you all but i will be back on my victory tour for i will win," said Arthur, "I am glad i got some training here so i am ready for them bad guys now."

"I am glad we saw you here and we watch your show it is very good," said kermit, "I can see you when you beat the main one's."

"He was picked by powerful group of people who lead him here," said scooter, "I know if another was picked wouldn't do as well as him."

"I heard that he could become one of them if he wants to in fact," said gonzo, "I am glad it wasn't Binky he can be a bully."

"He is an amazing person who is a true hero and he can be if his girl can," said Miss. Piggy, "I am glad we are back together at last."

Next place he goes was on the air for a long time and he is on his way. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	24. Tom and Jerry

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were Tom and Jerry is at and he see's them and he eats what people eats not insects. And he will be treated as a human which is what he wants. He knows some bad guys is there he can sense them. And he see's them two there and he watches that show. D.W. doesn't like it for they hurt each other. And Fern loves it and same as Francine and even Binky. And he will help them defeat the main bad guys there. And a human there will treat him as a human for she watches that show and all specials.

"Yes i am indeed am human like and i eat the same food as you humans here," said Arthur, "I don't eat insects and as you can hear i can talk just like all of you as well."

"That is good to know for we watch your show as well as all specials as well," said the owner, "And i declare you a human and will treat you as one."

"He seems human enough to me and i will also treat him as a human like me," said her son, "And he is my favorite character on the show."

"And his Christmas special has bathroom humor of him peeing in it," said her daughter, "And my least favorite in the show is Binky he can be a bully."

"We are glad to have Arthur Read himself here for he is nice and funny," said her husband, "And my least favorite is Muffy for she is a snob."

They all know if Binky or one of them was picked would use it to help the main bad guys not defeat them. And some would be too lasy and some would be to mean. Arthur was picked for he was perfect and wants to help him stand up to his parents to get them help they need not to do what D.W. wants for it was them who made her a brat. So they did the right decision of picking him. And glad that the bad guys lost by Arthur defeating a boss making them weaker. And next day saw Tom and Jerry and them seeing him off and saying bye to him.

"I will return on my victory tour for i will defeat the main bad guys there," said Arthur, "And next place i will go is has superhero's who is hero's of mine."

"I think it is the x-men for they are a team of superhero mutants there," said her son, "And we know you will defeat the bad guys once and for all."

"And i know D.W. saw something we don't want to see for he is a boy," said her daughter, "And we all know he will defeat them there."

"And we saw him getting his tooth knocked out by accident but needed it," said the owner, "It was loose is the reason why he wanted it done."

"He is a good kid and glad we saw him here and he is human like as well," said her husband, "And he is on his way to that place there."

He is going were the x-men is at and the brotherhood of mutants is with them. See what happens next chapter here.


	25. X-men

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were the x-men is at and will treat him as a human and he is human like. And they know he is human for they also watch his show as well. And one of them loves the peeing part in the Christmas special. And Arthur's face turned red in embarrsement for his sister saw something that boys has. And told her it isn't very funny and not sure why it is in it. And said if a remake is made it would have Ladonna and Bud in it and no peeing scean in it and we see them all talking now.

"I am indeed human like seeing i walk and talk and at the same food as you," said Arthur, "I am glad to help out and can use some training so i can defeat them more eaiser."

"We will indeed treat you as human enough for all of us will be glad to help," said professer x, "And i am glad he came here to help us here."

"He looks like an aardvark and he is human like for i can tell he is on two legs," said Storm, "And i heard about him from some hero's."

"He is a good kid for i watch his show and glad it was him who was picked," said cyclops, "And one who i can't stand is Rattles."

"And i know he is human like we all watch his show here it is good," said Wolverine, "I am glad he is on our side here in fact."

They are glad they see that hero boy there and will treat him right as a human and mutants. He is glad to see more hero's who he reads in comics. He is there to help not destroy and glad he is there. And they are glad to see him there and glad he was picked for others wouldn't do as good. And he will stay the night there after training and defeats a bad boss. And they ate and trained him and defeated them bad guys there. And glad that world is safe now for now. Next day they are seeing him off and talking as well before he goes. For next place he goes is match making there.

"I can and will be back here on my victory tour for i will beat them there," said Arthur, "I know for i am pure of heart is why i was picked for it."

"I know he is a pure of heart for we see it in the show here in fact," said Jean Gray, "He is smart and has good manners in fact."

"And we are glad he came here and he will defeat them there i know," said Storm, "And glad he is on our side and not on their side."

"He is indeed a good kid who needs to stand up to people there," said cyclops, "For they seem to favor his bratty sister there."

"He needs to stand up to them for it was them who made her a brat," said Wolverine, "And he will indeed stand up to them there."

Next chapter will be a match up kind of thing and he is ready for it. See what happens next chapter here please.


	26. PPG

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were the powerpuff girls is at townsville and them girls is a show D.W. likes. And he is glad that his job is to help the girls of what he can do. Blossom knows who Arthur is and he is a fan of his. Bubbles likes Fern the best and Buttercup likes Francine the most. Them three can't stand D.W. for she is a spoiled little brat. D.W. likes Princess Morbucks the best. And none of them likes Kwanzaa what Brain celebrated. And knows Brain is some kind of nerd and we see them talking there with the professor himself. He knows Arthur is human like.

"He is a good man who knows i am indeed human like same as you three," said Arthur, "And i came to help with either fighting bad guys or match making."

"It happens to be both and that is why you came here and glad you did," said Blossom, "And i am a big fan of yours in fact."

"And we don't care much for some in your show but you we like," said Bubbles, "And glad it was you who came here not Binky."

"And i think our bad guys might join the more evil group who came," said Buttercup, "And we need your help here and we can train you here."

"He will thrive on your three's training for he came to help us here," said professor, "He is the star of his show there so main protagonist."

They all had dinner first and then trained him and was ready to take on them bad guys there. And he beat them all restoring some order there. Now he got the mayor and his assistant as a couple. And it was bedtime for them there in fact. And glad they all saved the world there of course. And then went to bed there and next day they are seeing him off. And knows he can and will defeat the main bad guys so the good people can rule again. And hold free and fair elections there and we see them talking there. And they are glad he came there. And next place he will see action.

"I will be back during my victory tour for i will win it for my heart is pure," said Arthur, "And training is helping me so thanks for the training."

"We are glad you came here and glad you are on our side here in fact," said Blossom, "We do love your show glad you came here."

"We are glad you came here and helped us here and glad we saw you," said Bubbles, "And glad you are a hero and not a bad guy."

"If he was a bad guy we would be dead or in jail ow so we are glad he is good," said Buttercup, "And glad we have a true hero boy here."

"If Binky was picked he would be a bad one and cause chaos and takeover," said professor, "And glad we have one who uses powers for good."

Next place he goes will have action in it and almost nearing the bad guys home world. The war with him leading the good guys to victory. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	27. Garfield

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were Garfield and them is at and will be as a human which is what he wants for he is human like. And glad they see him there to be a match maker. John with the vet is what he needs to do there and then head to a place to fight a main bad guy there in fact. Arthur knows he can do match making for he did it before and he told them that there. And glad he came there and he will sty with them there. Arthur is a true hero and we see them all talking there of course and they know it.

"Yes i am glad i came here and treated as a human like i should be here," said Arthur, "I am going to like it for the time i am here."

"You are human like for we saw the show and still watch it here good show," said John, "I am glad it was you not Binky or his buddies."

"Glad he is here and i hope Garfield won't eat his food for he is a big eater," said the vet, "Glad that he came here and he looks like he see's people doctor's."

"I will make sure he won't for i will keep an eye on my cat here," said John, "I am glad he came here for he is a hero indeed."

"Make sure you do for i watched your show before many times in fact," said Arthur, "And glad i have one food he hats raisins in fact."

Arthur put them all over his food and eating it for Garfield hates raisins for Arthur knows that well. And he got the vet and John together and beat a scout for the bad guys and went to have a shower, dried off, got in his pajamas and went to bed. Then next morning he had a cinnamon raisin cake. And Garfield didn't bother him there. And they are seeing him off and Arthur is heading to one more place before going to the bad guys home world itself. And glad that his journey is ending soon and we see them talking now.

"Just one more place before i battle the main bad guys for the journey is ending soon," said Arthur, "And the place i am going has robots there."

"Must be transformers for they are robots so it makes more sense to me," said John, "And we know you will beat the main bad guys."

"He will indeed defeat them in both worlds there and glad he came here," said the vet, "And glad he is on our side here in this."

"I am glad i came here here and got both of you together here," said Arthur, "And glad i had raisins with me do to that c at there."

"We could eat stuff with raisins in it there for that can stop him there," said John, "Just an idea for what i saw Arthur here did."

I will need ideas for where he goes next chapter here. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	28. Transformers

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were transformers is at and will fight bad robots and a boss. And then head to fight the rest of them in that one world there for it is ending. They know he is human like and know he is there to help them. And knows he will defeat them bad guys there in fact. And will train him to defeat the main bad guys faster. And knows when the main bad guys are defeated he will have a choice to make. We see them all talking there and glad they will defeat them there and he will make the choice very soon.

"I am glad to be here and glad and glad we can train before we fight them here," said Arthur, "And after the fight, shower, and bed and i head to fight the main bad guys there."

"I am glad you are on our side here and i like you and we see your show," said Opomous prime, "And glad we have you here over Binky."

"Binky is rude, pushy, and can be a bully so we are glad it is you here," said Bumblebee, "And glad it isn't someone who is a brat."

"We know D.W. is a brat and we know how Binky is as well in fact," said Brawn, "I am glad it is you for you are a hero in our eyes."

"I know how them two are and i think Binky is a gay boy how he acts," said Arthur, "I am glad i am going to ight the main bad guys and gals there."

And a boss is there helping the bad guys and gals there and know it is being lead by The wicked queen. So yes that boss is an evil woman. He fought and beat her along with most bad guys and gals so drove them back. Carly sad she will give Arthur a bath. And helped him undress including his underwear. She saw he is human there so she saw his boy parts. He said wash every part he has. She said she does watch his show. So she knows who he is and glad it is him. She can't stand Binky and his gang. And said D.W. can be a brat and Arthur said she sure is. We see them two talking with him in the bath.

"Lot of people know who i am so they know i am indeed human like," said Arthur, "As you can see i have ten toes and ten fingers and a full set of male organs."

"I knew you did when you was seen peeing on Christmas special," said Carly, "I will have you play with bath toys and not your thing."

"I don't play with my thing in the bath and i see it everyday in fact," said Arthur, "I head out tomorrow morning after breakfast in fact."

"We hope you beat them bad guys and gals in that Earth there," said Carly, "I can tell you was given powers to defeat bad guys and gals."

"I am allowed to keep them all my life and could become immortal," said Arthur, "That is up to the one's who gave me the powers not myself."

And said they could make him and Francine immortal after the war is over. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	29. Real world

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were the real world is and will meet some army troops and even a mayor and local leaders. And said a toon villian is there helping escaped convicts. And said that is why he came for in fact. And said he will go to another cartoon Earth home of a marvel hero earth. And said when he reaches that one Earth will be the last one's he fights. Said he could be killed but said he can risk his life to save others. And the bad guy there is Jafar and he is ready to fight and see them talking now in fact.

"I know he is here as in Jafar and might look like a regular Islamic man here," said Arthur, "And i might look like an aardvark but i eat same food as humans do."

"I watch your show when i can and we are glad you are here to help us," said mayor, "I am this town's first woman mayor here."

"He can tell and i will give him a bath if he is human like down there," said a woman, "I am sure he is human from the neck down."

"I also watch that show when i can and glad it is him and not his sister," said an army troop, "And even glad it isn't Binky or his gang."

"I am indeed human from the neck down so yes same private parts as you humans" said Arthur, "And i will allow you to give me a bath after the battle."

He and them caught the escaped convicts and defeated Jafar as in he was killed as in Jafar. It made the world a bit of a better place. And another boss is in the next Earth he will go to. And one more after that one is the last one as in DC Earth 40. So it is that group lead by Vandal Savage is the one's behind the invasion attempt. And next boss is the joker who is batman's arch enemy in fact. So after dinner that woman gave him a bath and saw he is human there after all. He did say he is. And next day had breakfast and seeing him off and see them still talking there.

"I know the next fight is against the joker who i can beat in fact," said Arthur, "And thanks for the training it will help me defeat that evil team in last battle."

"No problem and i heard Vandal Savage could lose his immortality," said an army troop, "I know that last battle will be tough to beat."

"I am sure he can and a hero will train him even more than we can," said the mayor, "He defeated Jafar and can beat the joker."

I know he can because joker has no real powers unlike Jafar in fact," said that woman, "And the team who can train them is ant man and the wasp."

"I know about them and i will like to shrink and grow to help me beat them," said Arthur, "And one underground good team can train me more in fact."

Next chapter he will go to were the ant man and wasp is at. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	30. Ant man and wasp

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to were ant man and wasp is at who will train him to beat the bad guys there lead by the joker. Who will train him to shrink and grow like them. That will also train him to fight so he can beat the bad guys lead by Vandal Savage. He is immortal do to a metorite he slept by. And he said he and Francine become Immortal if he defeats them which he will. And under world team of heroes will do his last training. We see them two talking with Arthur there just before training in fact.

"I am glad to meet you two which i heard about from comic books and movies," said Arthur, "And heard you two can tain me to shrink and grow as well as how to fight."

"We watch your show and glad it is you and not one who would show off," said ant man, "You was picked by immortals who could make you one."

"We will be glad to train you so you can beat the bad guys under joker here," said wasp, "I hope you can defeat the main bad guys under Vandal Savage."

"I know i can beat them i believe in myself and learning so much in how to fight," said Arthur, "I am glad to meet some good heroes like you two i watched the movies."

"I am glad you came here and we know you can beat Vandal Savage there," said ant man, "Okay lets train you so you can shrink and grow."

After training him he beat them bad guys and know he can indeed defeat the main bad guys under Vandal Savage. He knows the main bad guys under Vandal Savage will be a tough fight. He knows how to fight better now. And heard Vandal Savage is the big boss. Them bad guys heard he beat all but them and now knows he is coming there next but the underground heroes will see him first so he will get some training in. Arthur will go on victory tour after he beats the main bad under Vandal Savage. We see wasp giving Arthur a bath and gave him bath toys to play with to reduce shame.

"Your not the only one to give me a bath on my mission to beat bad guys under Vandal Savage," said Arthur, "So all th shame i had seems to be gone."

"I see you have a full set of male organs just like that of us humans as in males," said wasp, "We know you will beat the main bad guys under Vandal Savage."

"I know i can beat them main bad under Vandal Savage i learned o much here," said Arthur, "And these bath toys is action figures which i love."

"You can keep them because i am giving them to you in fact as a present," said wasp, "We know you will return on your tour after victory."

"I know i can and will defeat the main bad under Vandal Savage and thanks," said Arthur, "I might be naked but i have no more shame in fact."

Next chapter he will head to DC Earth 40 and good guys will find him first. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	31. Victory

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went to DC Earth 40 to fight Vandal Savage and his team who is the main bad guys there. Underground good guys found him and will begin his training there. And their names is Mega man, Wonder boy, wonder girl, superwoman, and fast man who he never heard of them. And said because being good there is a crime so they are hiding underground. Arthur knows it will be a tough fight but he can and will beat them. And it's leader said glad it was him who came. We see them all talking now of course.

"I am glad i came here and i know i can and will beat them as in Vandal Savage and his team," said Arthur, "And help you all reclaim this Earth here i can beat them."

"I am glad it was you who came instead of one's like Binky and Rattles as well as D.W.," said Mega man, "And time to train him."

"I like his show and i hope we get this Earth back so i can return home in peace," said wonder boy, "And i can share my bath with him here."

"I will be glad to wash him along with you after training and dinner," said superwoman, "I don't wash boys and girls in the tub together."

"She knows i would touch a boy's private parts because i did three times," said wonder girl, "I am a fan of Arthur here in fact."

After training and dinner both Arthur and wonder boy in the bath together having some fun there. Both might be naked but has no shame. He can see Arthur's private parts and Arthur can see his. And next day he beat Vandal Savage and his team so good guys retook that Earth so that family returned to their home in peace and elected it's leaders. Arthur is now a hero in fact he is a superhero. And the immortals who picked him knew they picked the right one for the job. Arthur will now start his victory tour and return home and glad it was during summer vacation and see them talking still.

"I knew i could beat Vandal Savage and his team and now to start victory tour," said Arthur, "And then i will go home to be with my family and friends."

"We knew you could beat them and glad i was in the bath with you in fact," said wonder boy, "I know your a superhero now."

"He is a good boy and he is human from his neck down to his feet and toes," said superwoman, "And i know we will see him again someday."

"I am glad you beat Vandal Savage and his team and your a superhero now ," said Mega man, "I am glad we retook this Earth here."

"Glad he beat Vandal Savage and his team and now he is a superhero now," said wonder girl, "And he could become immortal soon."

Next chapter Arthur begins his victory tour and will return home again. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	32. Victory tour part 1

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went on victory tour and went to were Aladdin is at in the palace and will have a bath with him with Jasmine will watch them and will wash Arthur. She is now taking off Arthur's clothes including his glasses and underwear. She saw his boy parts for the second time. She knows he shows no shame to her. Aladdin took off all his clothes and got in the bath with him. Arthur is glad no one treated him like an animal. He eats the same food humans eat. And them two know he is human like and see them talking now.

"All treated me as a human which i am glad i am human like in fact," said Arthur, "As you can tell i have no tail and same number of fingers and toes and same private parts."

"To us two you are human because you talk and walk on two legs," said Aladdin, "You eat the same food we eat so your a human."

"He does indeed have the same boy parts as that of us who is humans," said Jasmine,"We will have our first child in a few months."

"I love being human like when i look down when naked i see my boy parts hanging there," said Arthur, "I am glad i beat them bad guys under Vandal Savage."

"We know your a hero you saved us all and we see your boy parts your circumcised," said Jasmine, "If we have a son he will be circumcised."

Arthur looked down and smiled when he saw his boy parts which makes him more human. Bart Simpson will also share a bath with Arthur. He will go there when he leaves that place there. Bart might not be circumcised but said he wants to be. Arthur saw Aladdin's man parts which he knows he is also circumcised. Jasmine said Arthur has a nice set of male organs. Arthur might be naked but has no shame. He said sometimes he shares a bath with his sister D.W. in fact. He said he doesn't mind if they see his boy parts. We still see them still talking now.

"I sometimes share a bath with my sister D.W. so she seen my boy parts before," said Arthur, "And because i am naked they are showing now."

"Glad you have the same private parts as i do and you a boy like i was only not a thief like i was," said Aladdin, "I was a street rat."

"Arthur never did steal anything but was accused once by his principal there in fact," said Jasmine, "He was proved innocent."

"In my case was guilty until proven innocent and Buster proved i am innocent of it," said Arthur, "I am no thief and i am not a good liar."

"He is a good kid who's parents needs to treat him better than they do," said Jasmine, "D.W. can be a brat because of them two."

Next chapter he will have a bath with Bart Simpson and will go home soon. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	33. Bath with Lisa

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went on victory tour and went to were the Simpson's is at and will have a bath with Lisa Simpson. Both is the same age so that is why them two. She have had baths with boys so no need to cover her girl parts in front of him. She see's his boy parts and he is circumcised. She knows he is human like so same body parts as humans. She wanted to have a bath with him and knew he was human like. She and him are playing with bath toys so they won't play with private parts and see them two talking now.

"I have seen girls naked before so i don't mind sharing a bath with you in fact," said Arthur, "And soon i will return home and see my family and friends again with evil beat."

"So with evil beat we are safer now and you are a superhero now who i like," said Lisa, "I hope you protect us again if called again."

"I am glad we are safer now that i beat evil under Vandal Savage and them," said Arthur, "I know more evil is out there that could start trying take over an Earth."

"I love superhero's and you are one of them and glad i am in a bath with you," said Lisa, "And you could become immortal along with Francine."

"Being a superhero isn't always easy but i sure do come out on the top and beat them," said Arthur, "And next stop is were Gumball Watterson is at."

Lisa Simpson likes Arthur and asked him if permanent records is real back home and knows only transcripts are real and knows only Skinner keeps permanent records which is wrong of him. Arthur said only criminal records can keep a person from getting a good a good job. Or get a job only college graduates can get. And she said she will try to stop Skinner from keeping permanent records and should only keep transcrips. And in the bath both is still playing with bath toys and see their private parts and know they are naked and loves it and still see them talking there.

"I am indeed human like and eat the same food as a human i call myself human," said Arthur, "And Gumball seems to have nothing there as in between his legs."

"He has nothing there i had baths with him before so not very human in fact," said Lisa, "I also have baths with Bart he isn't circumcised."

"My parents had me circumcised just after birth because my mom said yes when asked," said Arthur, "I sometimes have baths with D.W., Fern, and Francine."

"I heard Fern has a nice girl body and same as my girl body in fact of course," said Lisa, "I am glad i am having a bath with you."

"I love baths because i love being naked it is only place we can play with bath toys," said Arthur, "I am glad we are naked and having a nice bath."

Bart asked his mom to get circumcised and said sure and he will be naked when being snipped. And see what happens next chapter when his victory tour continues so see what happens next here.


	34. Bath with Darwin

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went on victory tour and went to were Amazing World of Gumball is at and having a bath with Darwin. And he is barefoot as in took off his shoes. Arthur is fully naked as in his boy parts is showing and Darwin looked. Arthur said go ahead and look they are both boys. And said his urethra goes to his bladder and has two kidneys. Darwin said Gumball also has a bladder but his is weak. And said the worlds are safer now that the bad guys under Vandal Savage was beat by him. We see them two talking now.

"It wasn't easy to beat them but i did so and now i am a superhero in fact," said Arthur, "I know evil is still out there and i will be ready for it in fact."

"You are indeed a superhero that is why i am having a bath with me in fact," said Darwin, "I knew you had them parts because you was seen standing to pee."

"I can't be like this in public but can wear trunks when in public so i can be topless and barefoot," said Arthur, "And i don't mind being in the bath with a walking fish like you."

"I can be naked in public same as most i know except Gumball and Anais my siblings," said Darwin, "Gumball has wide hips is why."

"I sometimes have baths with D.W. who is my sister so i know what girls have there," said Arthur, "I just wonder why Anais wears clothes."

And Darwin said she just does and Anais never seen human like animal naked and she saw his boy parts. And Arthur said go ahead and look. And said look but don't touch like a museum. And said he seemed to have lost his shame. Arthur said she can have a bath with Gumball and said sure. Darwin knows Arthur is an anthropomorpic aardvark who eats the same food as them. And Arthur said he is human from the neck down and same insides except the skull. But all his organs are same as a human. That includes his boy parts as well as good vital organs and still see them talking there.

"Yes most of my insides is human except my skull being an aardvark in fact," said Arthur, "All my organs is human which includes my boy parts in fact."

"I think of you as a human because you eat the same food as a human in fact," said Darwin, "As well as walking and talking."

"I love being treated as a human because i am indeed human like including my boy parts," said Arthur, "I see my boy parts hanging there."

"I am glad you are human like because if not you would at insects and such," said Darwin, "I think you are indeed human like."

"I am glad i am in the bath with you and only place i can play when being naked," said Arthur, "Well time to wash ourselves."

Next he goes to one last place be he goes home to his Earth. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	35. Bath with Stewie

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went on victory tour and went to were family guy is at and having a bath with Stewie who is a bit evil himself. Arthur can tell that in him in fact. Arthur can now sense evil being a new superhero in fact. Both boys are naked and see their boy parts and behinds in fact. And know they are both boys so same body parts. Meg though Arthur had a tail but see he doesn't have on and never did. And saw his boy parts and said she can and will wash them two their mom said and see them talking there.

"As long as you don't come in the bath with us and as you can tell i have same boy parts hanging there," said Arthur, "I love being a boy having these parts here."

"She will do a good job washing us two here and we have bath toys here in fact," said Stewie, "I love baths they can be fun."

"Don't worry i won't come in the bath just watch and wash you two with my clothes on," said Meg, "I know you go home tomorrow."

"I lost all my shame because i had baths with others many times in fact of course," said Arthur, "Make sure you get between my toes."

"I will enjoy washing you two here and i will get between your toes and between the legs," said Meg, "And glad you are human like."

Mrs. Griffin said she is next to have a bath alone after she washes them two boys in fact. Arthur said glad he is having a bath in fact. And Stewie had a bath with Meg once and didn't like it. And said he is glad he is in the bath with Arthur because he is a boy. She said she has baths alone so she can have some privacy she has girl parts and passed puberty. She had her period and Stewie knows that. Arthur will reach puberty a week before all but Binky who is older than them because he had to repeat third grade as in Binky. We still see them talking there of course.

"I sometimes have baths with my sister D.W. we wash each other in it in fact of course," said Arthur, "So we have no shame when in a bath."

"I love having baths and i can be evil and became less evil and all knows that of course," said Stewie, "Arthur can see evil in me."

"I know your evil Stewie and you are becoming less evil as time goes on in fact," said Meg, "Arthur has no evil in him as i can tell."

"If i do have evil in me it must be hidden and doesn't show and i am a superhero," said Arthur, "I can sense some evil in you Stewie."

"I know i can be evil and i am also super smart and i sound British in fact," said Stewie, "And my best friend is my dog Brian."

Next chapter he goes home and see's his family and friends again after beating evil. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	36. Last chapter

Arthur and the crossovers

* * *

Arthur can now go to other demensions of other cartoons from American to Anime. Arthur now went on victory tour and went to home and him and Francine became immortal do to what Arthur did. And she became his partner as a superhero. She and him knows evil is still out there and will emerge soon. And will have children who will also be immortal in fact. She wants a bath with Arthur and he said sure. And went in the bathroom and got naked. She seen him before and see's his boy parts hanging there. And now them two is immortal they would never be old. We see them talking now about it now.

"We will get married someday and have a family using my boy parts for it in fact," said Arthur, "I seemed to have lost my shame do to baths with others in fact."

"To bad we can't get married yet seeing we are all nine years old now in fact," said Francine, "And until we reach puberty we will be sterile."

"Yes because i don't have sperm right now and i have no pubic hair yet either," said Arthur, "I will love when we can get married someday."

"You and i looks good when being naked and we are all born this way in fact," said Francine, "And i am glad you are back home now."

"I love being naked and glad i have my glasses off or they would get wet," said Arthur, "And now we are both immortal so we will live forever."

She and him are playing with bath toys so they won't mess with their private parts in fact. And said they could share baths from now on. Francine said she also has no shame around him. D.W. asked to come in the bath and said take off her clothes and come on in along with Bud. And them two also became immortal do to them two helping Arthur go on his journey. Bud said being naked is fun and looked down and saw his boy parts hanging there and smiled. And said glad they didn't fall off. Arthur said immortals has the same private parts. And see them four immortals talking now.

"Immortals still has the same private parts we still have which makes us human like," said Arthur, "And we could move to the immortal world someday."

"Glad i still have my boy parts and glad D.W. still has her girl parts between her legs," said Bud, "And i hope to live in the immortal world someday."

"I knew we would keep our private parts because if we lost them it would hurt bad," said D.W., "I love being a girl with girl parts."

"It would hurt more as girl because ours is inside us and i knew we would keep them," said Francine, "And soon we two will reach puberty soon."

"Puberty will be fun when our bodies change when my voice changes as well as hair here," said Arthur, "I knew my boy parts would stay on us here."

I hoped you all liked this story here and i will make a sequel to this story here. The end.


End file.
